Isospecific propylene polymerization has been carried out. See, e.g., Blunt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,019); Abe (U.S. 2004/0077815); Busico, V., et al., Macromolecules 36, 3806-3808 (2003); and Busico, V., et al., Macromolecules 37, 8201-8203 (2004). However, such polymerizations have been limited as to what polydispersities are obtained. The Busico publications are the only ones of the documents cited above that obtain polydispersities less than 1.8 and these do not obtain polydispersities less than 1.2 and obtain polydispersities of 1.2 and 1.3 only at low number average molecular weight and short reaction time (1.2 for Mn=6,500 g/mol and 1.3 for Mn=22,000 g/mol). The inability to obtain living isospecific propylene polymerization over a wide range of Mn is the result of failure in the prior art to use and disclose catalysts that provide this result. While a catalyst genus is disclosed in WO 2004/058777, which embraces catalysts that have been found to provide this result, no specific catalyst is disclosed in WO 2004/058777 that provides this result and there is no indication in WO 2004/058777 that this result can be obtained. So far as method is concerned, Matthews et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,652) makes block copolymers where not all chains are living and their lifetimes are short; this is because Matthews is not privy to catalysts that are both living and isospecific.